The present disclosure relates to electric scissors configured to open and close its blades by a motor.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3537649, electric scissors are known that are configured to open and close its blades by rotating a motor in accordance with trigger operation. This type of electric scissors are used in various applications such as pruning of garden trees and fruit trees, landscape gardening, etc.
Electric scissors according to Japanese Patent No. 3537649 comprise a sensor that outputs an analog signal corresponding to both a pull amount of a trigger and opened and closed positions of blades, and are configured to cause the analog signal from the sensor to be input to a CPU. Then, the CPU may causes the motor to forward, reverse or stop in response to the input analog signal, thereby to open, close or stop the blades.